Furniture removalists and the like are often required to carry around large, heavy or cumbersome elongate objects such as glass sheets, table tops, and mattresses. This is can be a difficult and potentially dangerous task in view of the possible injury that might be sustained by a user from the awkward heavy lifting and also the damage that may be caused to the objects themselves when being hauled around in an unwieldy manner. In many cases more than one removalist will be required to carry the cumbersome elongate objects, and even with the extra manpower this may still be quite a difficult and potentially dangerous task. Thus it may be advantageous to provide a new device which facilitates the carrying of objects by a user.